


宛如焰火

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 江户背景, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 他向他略露出一个笑容，没有游进烟蓝眼睛里去，只是原本薄薄的、现下被咬肿的艳红嘴唇勾起一边。那素白身体，在黄昏日落的赤红光线下被染上绮丽色彩，漆黑头发，新剃过，柔婉脖颈上方泛起黛青的茬。他想，他就像沼泽里欲飞的鹤，小躯壳隐藏着宽阔的翅展与细而长的趾，灰土与泥泞锁不住他，厚密的苇荡困不住他，他也关不住他。





	宛如焰火

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：R-18/江户背景/一发完/贵族伦/花魁利

头顶之花悉皆枯萎，内在空虚急剧膨胀，一直涌到喉头。美人们飘忽的居所不觉之间充满透明的颓废，甚至呼吸都带有死亡的气息。 那倩影一闪便足以将人诱往美与梦幻境地的有情，美丽如金箔剥落一般从身上纷纷下落，在晚风中蹁跹，而这一切又必须亲自目睹。典雅的院落本身也如一面斜坡，万能的、美丽的、快乐的砂金一齐从上面沙沙滑下。绝对的自由、在虚空呼啸翱翔的自由如被剜掉的肉片从全身剥离开来，惨不忍睹。阴暗有增无减，光亮有减无增。光鲜美艳的力从纤纤玉指间倾珠泻玉般滴落下来。身体与精神的最低层顽强燃烧的火旋即归于止熄。

一只脚，肌骨匀亭，白玉似的温温滑滑，乍看暖，瓷胎釉面般光洁。凑近去，几条雪青筋络竹枝般绽在上边，于是添了凉意，三九寒天大雪飞扬，惟余隐约葱茏颜色。

这只脚虚虚点在他半敞的胸口。

比常人体温低许多，有那么些不若活物，砖窑里塑精细瓷雕，过于逼真，还了魂魄，就是这个模样。视线延伸，踝骨漂亮，细细伶伶，佩环挂上的话必定泠然作响勾人心神，可惜，这会儿只是一截素净的脚腕子。往上边走，小腿线条弯成紧致的一弧，半分臃肿的腿肚子都没有，如同绵延微曲的雪线，连接着滚圆凸起的膝盖。艾伦再往里头瞧，发现除去身上笼着的那件金线刺绣的外衫，他底下什么也没穿，

利威尔斜倚着几个装饰了流苏的西洋靠垫，半阖眼睛，手掂一支象牙烟枪，月牙白，刻繁复缠枝花纹。他旁侧摆只瓷碟，烧好些焦黄烟泡，一股子靡丽味道弥散开，似香非香，甜到熟烂，他在这腐化的海里游荡。微微吐一口薄烟，饱满莲子般脚趾在艾伦胸膛缓缓画圈。他湛白肤色，溪涧底成年累月被滋润的卵石，那么清凉，面容秀逸，轮廓却如刀尖般锋锐，天生的寡薄神情，好像什么也没落进心底。身穿俗艳水红衫子，光线照落，泛暗金亮泽，原来是黄金线绣了百蝶纹路，翩翩舞动，两相衬托，愈显得他白而冷。

艾伦干燥温热的手直接捉住他细瘦的脚踝。好像被这热度烫了一下，利威尔全身轻颤，撩开眼皮，灰雾间湛蓝游移，一抹艳光直直扫他，“怎么现在来了，前两天不是刚做过。”

夕阳沉坠，炽焰引燃天际，昏黄混杂火红，是灼灼生辉的架势。透过纸窗映在艾伦脸上，俊朗面目夹带三分阴沉，源头在高眉骨、深眼窝和挺鼻梁。他没言语，顺势把那条腿搭在肩上就迅速倾轧过来，身形修长健硕，有虎豹之姿。大腿弯得太过，利威尔吃痛，唇齿间溢出一丝呻吟，“嗯……”嗯字刚出来前半截便被迫转成鼻音，艾伦堵住他的嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻啃咬唇瓣，舌头也一并伸进来，一缩一入，十分情色的模仿着性交时抽插的动作。

他开始剥利威尔衣服，此举倒小心翼翼，不粗豪，仿佛孩子对待一只珍稀的雏鸟。手伸进去握住肩膀，略一揉捻，肩头圆润，珠石样闪微光，又往下，擒住樱桃色乳尖，碾摩起来。“……唔嗯。”利威尔原本就松垮地披外衫，此时被艾伦扒了个赤条条，半仰在地上，枕艳红掺金霞光——海棠丛里开一朵雪白的昙花。艾伦吻他，他不抗拒，半勾半迎，抬臂拢住身上男人的脖颈，另一条腿也松松盘在他劲瘦腰上，是邀请。

宽阔房间，昏沉的天光，喘息声是游鱼溯洄，发出微弱的水响。

两人的身体最相宜，灵魂也贴合，知晓彼此的欲望，它连绵如海，奔流不息。换一口气，艾伦更用力吻利威尔，他下身肿胀，阴茎鼓鼓囊囊成硕大的一团。银丝溢出来，滑落到下颔，利威尔雪白脸颊沁一层薄红，蓝灰眼睛里也渐渐充满水泽。手不老实，他伸一只瘦长的手探到艾伦胯下，去摸滚烫的阳具。指腹隔着衣物触及，技法娴熟，若即若离地自下而上撸动，于是那活儿在他掌心愈发涨大。

他被吻得发昏，脑袋里沉沉荡荡，手上的动作也慢下来，然而心硬，不做求饶姿态，就这么受着。艾伦摸摸他散乱的头发，带怜惜，最后在又小又薄的嘴唇上意犹未尽地舔了舔，“我想带你走。”

艾伦是在十九岁那年遇到利威尔的。那时的利威尔已经置身于吉原的欢场，享盛名，非达官贵人一掷千金不得相见。其实讲置身也不大妥当，利威尔的母亲是触犯骏府遭到抄家的贵族千金，流落至此。因而他在这里长大，自小被精细培养，习茶道，习舞乐，习诗歌书法。他是漂亮孩子，甫出生便与众不同，无一处长的粗笨，兼清冷气质，人间最绝色就是美而不自知，乃天生尤物。他便成为万花丛中一抹月光，映照寒凉影子，不自知却动人心魄。

早春三月的夜晚，银河像一条蓝紫色的带子铺落天际，玫红的寒绯樱悄然吐露芬芳，钟形花冠连成序串，花树如同燃烧的火把。今日的吉原人头攒动，有大事件——花魁道中，吉原万千游女中艳冠其上的太夫将要巡游。艾伦是谱代大名爱宠的独子，出门磨砺，名叫让的家臣把他带来这里。新奇，他左望右望，平民的粗布染衣和贵胄的丝绸华服史无前例地混杂一处，不分阶级，人人脸上显出盼怀的热切。

花魁在十数位身穿短打的新造以及打杂的包围中踏着木屐缓缓走来，两旁熙攘的人群犹若彼岸隔世，一瞬间静谧，花瓣坠入水中也能听见声息。二十余斤的层叠吴服，华丽无匹，正红作底，大浓大艳的牡丹与赤金凤凰尾羽流动在这片幕布上。可惜再秾丽的色彩都无法镇压那一点冷，包裹在这欲望浓重的华衣中，花魁的脸庞仿佛高山之巅的天湖，渺远，如烟如雾，脱离人世，不沾烟火气。艾伦年轻的心脏被摄擢，传来一阵春雨打落树叶的震颤，花魁静静从他身旁掠过，沉重衣衫不过是世俗的壳子，内在轻盈飘逸像一缕风，夹杂清新香气。贵族青年头一回红了脸庞，乱了心神，再抬起眼睛时面前只有赤红衣衫逶迤的后摆，他看到那举着灯笼的侍从，灯笼上是花魁的定纹——一对儿鸟类交叠的羽翼。

尔后是神魂颠倒的一晚。小金条子手指粗细，沉甸甸黄澄澄，一根一根摞列成四方块，只消其中一条就足够普通人家生活大半辈子。英俊的青年掏出大笔钱财买下花魁的一夜，他面貌贵气而有天然的野性，凭哪位熟客和游女都没见过这张脸，但当他们觑到青年背后的家徽，不禁人人羡慕起这位陌生男子投胎的高妙手段。

其实那一天，艾伦没同利威尔做爱。之所以神魂颠倒，之所以灵魄出窍、流连忘返，皆因为情窦初开，好比婴孩头一回睁开眼睛望大千世界，京都的贵公子第一次迈入山野林间。于是过往千帆皆尽褪色，淡而无味，只面前画幕一笔笔勾勒于心尖。清冷的花魁向他报上自己的名姓，敬一盏茶。白地三彩瓷碟，温润色泽绘艳丽花纹，艾伦抿一口浅青茶水，苦涩和甘香混杂蔓延在口腔里，利威尔跪坐于琴前，拨弄绷紧的弦，为他唱一支歌。

那声音与它的主人一般无二，相契相合，教人想起山涧泉水叮咚，月光下缓缓汇入溪流，回荡在装饰繁冗的扬屋内，鳞片细腻的白鱼游进濒死的海。艾伦好剑道，音律诗词只是粗通，可是他看见利威尔眉心凝结的阴郁以及温柔，眼睛里隐匿的哀伤和忧愁。他感觉到在这浅薄华表之下独一无二的灵，肉体躯壳关锁不了的东西，就像寺院僧人们常说的“无”。

“昨日复昨日，  
今宵又是无举足；  
何事苦奔波？  
为愁来日复虚度。  
几度荣枯梦，  
依稀深谷中；  
江波依旧曲岸旋，  
随沙沉复升……”

一个微凉的吻印在他的嘴唇上。

现下，吉原六月的平凡黄昏，利威尔对艾伦轻轻摇头，手指灵活地解下他的衣带，“没必要。”在过去的两年里，他数十次拒绝了艾伦为他赎身的话语，不是不想，不是不能够，只是没必要。他的气息薄，身量也小，表面很有点人微言轻的样子，然而吐露的坚定却不容拒绝。哪怕，他看到了面前青年真挚的爱、涌动的情；哪怕，他知晓艾伦又要愤怒，这个有虎豹之姿的男人身体里困锁着沉默的暴君。

暴君不必用言语为自己的行动作出解释，只需牢固地把守着自己那一方疆域，土地也好，人也好，物件也好，都是他标榜权力的配饰。艾伦果然恼怒地压过来，两粒绿眼珠里巨浪翻滚时的澎湃海潮，在利威尔面前，他老要动气，偏偏动气了、强硬了，却还是无能为力。

后穴里直接刺入三根手指，饶是濡湿的肠壁也一时吃不消，利威尔忍不住发出一丝呻吟，“……嗯，够了，太多了……艾伦……”他难以忍耐地抠住对方的后背，宽阔的肩背中间一道凹陷深谷，他的指节被吞没，如同跌落黯淡深渊。头顶的天花板被妍丽的浮世绘填满，利威尔在其中找到了一个空白点，还是孩子啊，他想。于是他略微仰头去亲吻身上人挂着一滴汗珠的鼻尖。

艾伦从不满足于仅是手指被软腻穴肉包裹的感觉。利威尔的骨头硬，皮肉便相互呼应的软，水做成，稍加揉弄就能流出来。很快，渗出的晶亮肠液顺着掌纹滑下，把整个手心打湿。“你看，水真多呢。还有谁能让你流这么多水？”无数次失落似乎只能以污言秽语消弭，艾伦的脸上分明带着玩世不恭的笑容，胯下的阳物也肿胀不堪，可是心脏却紧缩为褶皱干瘪的一团。利威尔阖着眼睛，张开嘴唇，露出一小截艳红的舌头，腰肢也迎向他，两股间粘稠的透明液体沿雪白大腿滑落。

性爱倘若温温和和、不紧不慢，两方必定都要如食鸡肋，总得添一些粗俗质感才会在肉体的碰撞中产生共鸣。紧窒窄小的穴洞被扩到极致，完完整整地容纳下艾伦那杆粗硬的长枪，龟头和棒身都被完美无缺地吞吃，他在开始抽插时紧贴利威尔的耳畔，“我恨你。”我恨你，他想，揣着这种汹涌的情绪，他猛烈地撞击起来。

利威尔昂着脑袋，素白颈子弯起一个柔丽的弧，一副吞云吐雾时的昏昧模样。尽管象牙烟枪早已掉落在地，焦黄的烟泡也放凉氧化成黧黑颜色。他抓着艾伦棕色的长发，在被顶弄的快感中流下一粒莹莹的泪，“嗯……我爱你……”喉口仿佛被棉布一丝不差地堵了个严实，艾伦的动作又快又狠，利威尔发出破碎的呜咽，迎来模糊的死。

他在射精时看到身下人被泪水沾湿的长睫，看到那雪白的染上欲态绯红的身体，看到微微痉挛的脚趾和细瘦的腰肢，看到腹部一片白浊，也看到沉默的抵抗。艾伦把浓稠的精液填塞满利威尔的后穴，感觉到自己无声无息的沉沦，长驱深山，无可救药。他换了个姿势让利威尔躺在他怀里，又一次抚摸过那漆黑头发，它们柔软质感，却泛夜鸦羽毛的冰冷光泽，他的手指穿过发间，抬起对方后脑。“那首没唱完的歌接下来是什么？”

利威尔灰蓝色眼睛凝望着他，眼型细长，本该有冰凌样子，被未干的眼泪软化，氤氲为两团雾气。“原来你还记得。”他卧在艾伦炙热的怀抱里慢慢唱起来，嗓子带着情欲未褪的沙哑，盛在青铜蛊里最致命的毒药。

“往昔当静思，  
百年若昨晨。  
千曲川水日夜流，  
川岸早春漫柳烟。  
孤身绕山崖，  
忧思逐浪翻……”

黄昏落尽，夜色驱逐白昼，月亮朦胧的光影罩落人间。盛夏反复无常的雨水零零碎碎打在窗畔的芭蕉叶上，一股湿润的淡香蒸腾起来。年轻的贵胄犯了他的狗脾气，撒娇似的贴着心上人的脸，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你真讨厌，利威尔。”艾伦顿了顿，又一字一句地补充，“我恨你，也爱你。”

利威尔的手指擦过他高挺细窄的鼻梁，感受到那对绿宝石般的眼睛里燃烧的璀亮光芒，纵容地微笑起来。

END

glossary：

1.引言来自三岛由纪夫《天人五衰》  
2.文中的两段诗均为岛崎藤村《千曲川旅情之歌》


End file.
